Talk:Just Dance 2016/@comment-26501954-20151024142509/@comment-1465604-20151025151829
No, they actually don't. So many people are literally saying how it's the worst thing ever, how it's horrible, how it's ugly, how they hate it, etc. They are not in any way, shape or form saying that they dislike it simply because it's not the same as on 8th generation consoles, they are passing judgment on it on its own. And so what if they're just whining because it's different from the 8 generation? Why '''do all versions of the game have to have the same menu? The reason why 8-gen consoles needed the new menu was because of Just Dance Unlimited. If you're logged onto the Internet with an active subscription, JDU songs will populate your menu. At the top, you'll have the 2016 songs, then the game will list all JDU songs together in one huge menu, below that, the game will separate each game's songs (JD1, JD2, JD3, JD4, etc.). If we used the traditional menu for that, you'd have to scroll for an eternity to get to the songs you wanted to play. The new interface is a '''necessity on 8th generation consoles. They're not on 7th generation consoles. The only thing 7th generation console are missing out on is the separation of Solos, Duos, Trios and Dance Crews. And it'd taken Ubisoft a lot of time and money to port the 8th generation menus over to the 7th generation consoles. Game programming isn't easy or cheap, especially for the 7th generation. So I've had it with the whiners. Seriously, this Wikia is filled to the brim with people who do nothing but whine, whine, whine without even trying to stop for just 5 seconds to think first. They never ask themselves "Why did Ubisoft do this?". Instead, it's all "Why didn't Ubisoft do what I''' wanted?! Why can't I get what '''I want?! Me me me me me!!!!!". I mean, apparently, I was the only person who came up with the extremely credible theory of why the Wii version of JD2016 got all alternates and mash-ups, wheras the 360 and PS3 versions did not. Everyone else was way too busy just throwing a temper tantrum about it. My theory that disc space limits is why the 360 and PS3 versions are lacking when it comes to certain alts and mashups still stand. It could also apply here: Porting over the 8th generation menu to the 7th generation consoles might have required them to cut even more alts and mashups. I mean, what do you people think the non-stop whining is going to do? Magically convince Ubisoft to release a title update containing the things they believe themselves entitled to? It was okay when 2 people were complaining about not having all alternates on PS3 and 360. It was okay when 5 people did it. It was even tolerable when 10 people did it. But 20? When three threads in a row did it? When every 3rd thread did it? There was to be a limit. TL;DR: U'''nconsctructive whining has '''never solved anything. Stop for 5 seconds and think before posting yet another post that adds nothing but more wine to the Wikia.